


Scrub My Angel!

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anesthesia, Drugged Dean, M/M, Silly Dean, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Nurse Lady - scrub my angel, he’s going in.”</p><p>“Mr. Winchester, no one is going to cut off your leg and Cas is not allowed in surgery.”</p><p>“He was an ANGEL of the LORD, he is more than qualified!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub My Angel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



After three increasingly severe bouts with tonsillitis, there was nothing else to be done - Dean simply had to have a tonsillectomy. Charlie created a nifty fake ID, some solid stolen insurance, and off to the hospital they went. 

By the time Dean was checked in and dressed in a hospital gown, his nerves were making him nauseous. “I feel like I’m gonna hurl,” he said, as a nurse put an IV line in while Cas held his other hand and Sam hulked in a corner of the room. 

“I’m going to put a little something in your line to help you relax, alright?” The nurse, Kelly, emptied a syringe into the clear plastic tubing, and a moment later, Dean’s whole body went lax against the bed. “Better?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Dean turned his head and smiled dopily at Cas as the nurse pulled back his gown and started attaching self adhesive leads to his chest for the EKG. “Hi,” he mumbled. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“How you feeling?” Sam asked. 

“Mmm, like that time when I was fifteen and -” he chuckled. “Nevermind.”

“Looks like that stuff is relaxing you at least. I thought you were going to vibrate off the bed.”

“He’s not the first or the last nervous patient we’ve had,” Kelly said. 

“Mmm, you know what’s weird? Like I got weighed before I came in here and this is America and shit but they weighed me in kilometers.”

Sam started cackling in the corner and tried very hard to hide it under a cough. 

“Grams, Dean. Kilograms.”

He frowned, scrunching his forehead. “Isn’t that what I said? Kilometers. Weigh you like you’re in England or something.” He looked at Cas, his eyes widening. “I don’t want to go to England. It’s like a plane ride away and you don’t have angel powers and can’t zap us there anymore.”

Cas noticed Sam watching Kelly carefully, but she didn’t seem to register what Dean had said. Likely, she was used to patients rambling about weird things under the influence. 

Dean was humming, staring at the ceiling. “Hey, Cas - wouldn’t it be weird if they got the wrong file and like, cut my leg off or something?” he asked dreamily. “I’d come out with one leg. That would be so weird.”

Sam’s face was bright red, trying desperately not to laugh as Dean’s face went white. He seemed to realize what he had said.

“Shit, Cas, don’t let them cut off my leg.”

“Dean, they’re not going to -” He braced his hands on the bed to stop himself from falling on Dean, since Dean had decided to grab his lapels and pull him close. 

“DON’T LET THEM CUT OFF MY LEG,” Dean bellowed. 

“That won’t happen -”

“Hey, Nurse Lady - scrub my angel, he’s going in.” He released Cas as he turned to Kelly.

“Mr. Winchester, no one is going to cut off your leg and Cas is not allowed in surgery.”

“He was an ANGEL of the LORD, he is more than qualified!”

“Oh, wow, those drugs are really getting to him,” Sam offered, shoulders shrugged apologetically. “He seems to think Cas was an angel, isn’t that crazy? Ha!” Sam faked laughed. 

“He’s not the first patient to have delusions under the influence.”

Sam patted Dean’s ankle. “See? You’re just feeling the drugs, bro. Everything is fine.”

“Fuck you, bitchsquatch, go cut your damn hair. This isn’t funny!”

“Dean, you have to calm down,” Cas gently chastised. 

“But he’s laughing at me! Do you see his face? He’s laugh - laughing at me.”

Doing his best not to roll his eyes, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “It’s fine. Oh sweetheart. There’s no reason to cry.”

“But he’s making fun of me. Bein’ mean and -” a massive yawn cut him off. 

“We’re ready,” Kelly told them. “Time to go, Dean,” she smiled reassuringly as she fed another substance into his IV line. “You’ll be back before you know it.”

Cas stood and leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll see you in a while, alright?”

“Mmm. Don’ let ‘em take m’leg,” Dean mumbled. 

“We won’t. Don’t worry. Just tonsils.” Sam gently patted his shoulder. “See you soon.”

“M’ok,” Dean yawned again, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Sam and Cas stood in the hall and watched as Kelly and another nurse rolled Dean away, off to the surgical ward. 

“I wish I’d’ve taped all that,” Sam chuckled. 

“He was rather entertaining.” Cas stomach grumbled. “Let’s go get breakfast while we wait.”

* * *

 

When they were allowed to see Dean again, he was smiling and drowsy. 

“We had a little issue with bleeding and he had difficulty coming out of the anesthesia, but he’s doing well, and not in any pain for the moment. We’re going to keep him overnight just in case, but don’t be alarmed. Adult tonsillectomy patients often have more complications. Once he’s home, it’s vital to keep him hydrated. Dean likely won’t want much in the way of food for a few days. Lukewarm tea, broth, jello, things like that.” Dr. McDaniel clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Not to worry, we’ll send you home with lots of printouts. Go on in and see him,” she smiled. 

“Hey,” Dean rasped as Cas and Sam came in the room. “I’m alive. And in possession of both legs.”

“You remember that?” Cas asked, surprised. 

“Some of it. Ok, none of it. Kelly reminded me. She said I outed you as an angel.”

“You did. Obviously, she wrote it off as the drugs.”

“Doc says you had some problems?” Sam asked.

“I dunno. I woke up and there were a lot of people in the room, but I didn’t feel bad. Kept drifting in and out, finally woke up here.”

“Well, the doctor says you did well overall.”

“But I have to stay tonight,” Dean frowned. 

“Just as a precaution.”

“Mmm.” He yawned and relaxed back against the pillows. “Stay with me?” he asked Cas softly. 

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” Dean’s eyelids fluttered shut. 

“I’m gonna head out then. Call me if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Sam.”

Cas leaned back in his chair and watched Dean sleep.  _ Don’t let them take my leg! _ he remembered Dean yelling. 

He couldn’t help it - he started giggling. 

“I bet it wasn’t that funny,” Dean grumbled. 

“It was. You were quite distraught and insisted Kelly scrub me in so I could observe the procedure.”

“Oh man.”

“You said, and I quote - he was an Angel of the Lord, he’s more than qualified.”

“Oh wow. I was really out of it, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand. “I am glad you kept both legs,” he told him seriously.

Dean snorted. “Me, too.”

  
  



End file.
